The present invention relates to an electric hand plane with a planing depth adjuster.
More particularly it relates to an electric hand plane which has a wedge-shaped body with a lower surface resting on a workpiece and an plane housing supported on an upper wedge surface and a device producing a clamping force between the upper wedge surface and a counter-surface of the plane housing.
A hand plane of the generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,850. Its planing depth adjusting device with planing depth indicator is formed by a single handle coupled with a wedge-shaped body which can slide back and forth at the underside of the hand plane which has the form of an oblique plane. The problem of adjusting the planing depth is solved in this hand plane in a relatively simple way and in an economical manner in terms of design and manufacture. However, this hand plane has the disadvantage that an accurate adjustment of the planing depth requires a relatively sensitive touch and is time consuming.